Surprise!
by RazzDazz
Summary: Imagine my shock. All I did was stare at him, and sat motionless in my seat, wishing that the ground would swallow me whole. Before I knew it... KYOYA X HARUHI -- Fluff!


**A/N: Dear Readers, thank you for reviewing my second Ouran fanfic with Kyoya x Haruhi titled 'Fiction Fixation.' In 'Fiction Fixation', I forgot to add in author's note that Rangetsu of the Byakko, the awesome fighting shikigami is a char from _Onmyō Taisenki_ (manga + anime).**

**Right, there're a few PMs requesting that I write more of Kyoya x Haruhi and I shall comply to satisfy your hearts desire (Heh! Your main desire – Kyoya, of course!) As always, this is a one-shot, post Ouran, different scenario, and slightly OOC. Actually, it was written for a magazine but I found it was better as an Ouran fanfic instead with little tweaking here and there. Without further ado, pls read on…**

I'm 30 today. It was 8:00pm. I was still at work, trying to push myself to complete the report in front of me. But, I wasn't feeling particularly productive plus I felt depressed. Realising it was time to go home, I stood up. But just as I was reaching for my handbag, the phone rang.

"Haruhi, it's Éclair. I'm right outside your office," said the caller.

I perked up, hearing her voice. Éclair was rather close to me in our senior year after knowing my true feelings for Tamaki. Frankly, I thought of him as a brother I would've loved to have. I told her so. Thank God, she believed me. They were married a year ago. I wondered why she called me all of a sudden. Ah, well, it was quite some time since I met her. She was doing pretty well with her 'Symphonia' boutiques known worldwide.

She'd even launched two new boutiques, 'Harmonia' for plus sized women and 'Melodia' for children. But, when I saw her looking all sexy and vibrant, I started to feel worse. It made me aware of my shortcomings. I felt unfeminine and unattractive. Just like when I was back in Ouran. It was still bearable back then because of the cross-dressing rendezvous which had actually covered my plain Jane insecurities.

"You've lost so much weight!" She beamed at me, adding, "You look great!"

"I don't feel so great," I sighed despondently.

Wagging her finger, completely ignoring the fact that I was still the same old Haruhi Fujioka, she said, "I know what's bugging you. Boyfriend problems."

I just insipidly stared at her, "You know I don't have a boyfriend."

She patted my knee in sisterly consolation. "Being 30 isn't the end of the world." She winked cheekily, "Besides, you don't look your age and now's the time for you to go out and enjoy yourself."

I started working right after high school at a law firm as a part time receptionist and admin clerk. I turned down the offer to study full time with full scholarship, opting for part time instead. Simple reason, I wanted the experience working in a law firm from the ground up. At the same time, I would strengthen my knowledge of law at my chosen institute for higher education, the University of Tokyo.

I passed with 1st class honours and acquired a law degree with double majors in economics and accounting. I was constantly improving myself with skills and didn't care much about enriching my social life. Although, I'm an associate of the same law firm and had achieved my goal of becoming a lawyer like my mother I now realised how wrong I had been to put my life on hold.

Éclair suddenly snapped her fingers. "I'm bringing you to Hunni-senpai's revolving restaurant cum club for dinner tonight."

I wasn't surprised one bit that Hunni-senpai would venture into the F&B industry. He was an expert when it came to gastronomic affairs. He also had a huge appetite and fondness for anything creamy and sweet. I would like to meet him. Apparently, according to Éclair, he was in Hokkaido attending a cousin's wedding. However, with my current state of gloominess I protested, saying I was too tired to go for dinner.

Éclair waved her hand, a sign saying resistance was futile. "It's on Tamaki. He insisted that I bring you here. As usual, he lamented that 'my poor daughter's a workaholic uncaring of her health.' Frankly, I think so too. That's why I'm here. Besides, today's your birthday. Live a little."

Okay, it made me feel bad if I said no. So, I just nodded my head weakly and got into her Bentley. When we got there, we were taken to a table right by the stage. Strangely, the club had undergone a marvelous transformation. It looked nostalgically reminiscent of Ouran's music room on the third floor. It was an elegant ballroom cmplete with a grandfather's clock and had its usual boisterous crowd comprised of only women.

Instead of saying it's amazing that it looked like the music room of our old high school, I looked mildly at her and whispered, "Isn't Ladies' Night on Wednesdays?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

As we were finishing our dinner, Éclair suddenly shouted, "Look over there!"

My jaws dropped open in amazement. On stage were three dashing men in tuxedos, flashing their pearly whites at the ogling ladies. To my astonishment, lovely Kaoru Hiitachin one of Ouran's popular hosts famous for reciprocating his twin's 'more than brotherly love' appeared, causing more screaming from the ladies.

Obviously, his appearance was as an emcee, smiling alluringly, "I'm moving in with Hikaru. He needs me."

Then, out of nowhere, Hikaru appeared, "Oh, Kaoru…" He grabbed his brother's waist from behind, with Kaoru's head at the crook of his neck, "I can't do anything without you."

The ladies screamed again. Despite my stoic and bland demeanor, I laughed at their 'brotherly love' antics. These two maddening imps really know how to string and wrap the ladies around their pinkies. Actually, both were honest-to-goodness straight guys. They were both in the fashion industry. Hikaru's a famous fashion critic and designer while Kaoru's a famous photographer and designer.

Kaoru was married to an up and coming seiyuu and mangaka named Hinata Minoru. They've a son aged two. Hikaru was still a playboy but he has shown deep interest in rising J-pop singer, Yumi Ueda. Hikaru and Kaoru bowed to the audience.

Hikaru smiled broadly, "I'm glad we didn't loose our 'touch'. But enough of us, lets get serious. Ladies, I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment." He glanced at Kaoru, who held both hands to calm the excited audience.

"Without further ado, please welcome the winners of this year's _The Eligible Bachelor Hunt_." He continued, "This year, we've decided on extra festivities, especially for those celebrating their birthdays today."

I gasped looking at Éclair. She gave me a mischievous smile, "A birthday gift from Tamaki and I."

Kaoru fished out three cards from his pocket and handed them over to the three men. "You'll have to announce your dates yourselves, guys."

I gasped again, the bachelors were Hikaru, Mori-senpai and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Kyoya 'The Shadow King' Ootori. He looked different without his glasses. He looked extremely hot. The suave-looking Adonis with short, silky jet-black hair and obsidian eyes stepped out and bowed to the audience. The ladies were shrieking excitably, wishing for him to call their names.

Didn't he hate making a spectacle of himself? Mentally scoffing, probably there was something in it for him. I could just visualise his gray cell pistons functioning at an alarming rate calculating the merits of participating in this sort of event. I was still peeved at him for reminding me of my debt. As if I could ever forget such a huge amount. This was one of the reasons why I worked after high school. I'd even developed a phobia for new age glass/pottery and ancient world glass/pottery. But, that was all in the past. I've settled every last bit of it with interest too.

I blinked. I thought it might be a trick of the lights or something because he looked directly at me. Then, smiled his trademark sardonic half smile. It gave me the chills and made me furious. Then, I got a grip of myself. Pushing the negative feelings away. A lunatic yelled, "KYOYA IS MY GOD!" I gagged inwardly. The poor sap was delusional. The correct term for him was DEVIL. The loon wouldn't last half an hour with him.

The bachelors started calling out the names of their dates. Every time a name was called there would be gleeful squealing from the chosen one. Hikaru's lady was a woman nearing fifty, who was actually an 'okama. The 'okama' was my father's friend. 'She' was known as a great flirt and loves younger guys like Hikaru. I was highly intrigued to know the result. I almost laughed out aloud catching his pleading 'help me' look at Kaoru who shrugged helplessly at him.

'She' didn't hesitate a second and whisked him away from the crowd. Mori-senpai had it even tougher. As soon as he announced his date, something round flew at the speed of light. It was blurry as it sped and suddenly all we could hear was a resounding, shocked, "Ahh!" from him. The thing was actually a 'chibi' looking girl who stuck on him like a red panda bear on a sweet smelling bamboo tree and responded with contented "Haa" to his "Ahh."

I guessed he must have smelled real good because she kept on rubbing her cheek on his. I blanched at the sudden unbidden thought that poor Mori-senpai would be misunderstood as a pedophile. He was not one of choice but by circumstance. I was prepared to become his defense lawyer. The rest of the ladies observing this would scream like the 'otakus' they were.

Then, the final bachelor, the one that many would do whatever it took to get him came forward. I was absorbed in my thoughts of who would be the last lucky name to be called. Imagine my shock when he announced my name. All I did was stare at him, and sat motionless in my seat, wishing that the ground would swallow me whole. Éclair tapped my hand to snap me out of my trance. I glanced at her, and then gazed at the stage.

I started blushing furiously, as I walked dazedly to the stage. I felt him gazing at me with interest. His eyes gleamed something akin to 'now I've got you, I won't let you go.' He held out his hand to me and I was reluctant at first but then I slowly and shyly accepted it. I gasped as the grandfather's clock in the club chimed twelve midnight. How fast time flew! Before I knew it…

He wrapped his arms around me, lowered his head and pressed his lips onto mine. It was the gentlest, sweetest kiss I'd ever known that I'd to close my eyes to savour the feel. When he released me, I was a bit disappointed, as I didn't want that excitable tingling sensation to disappear.

He smiled. It was a different kind of smile. One that wasn't elusive or laconic. It was tender. His eyes beheld no derisiveness. They twinkled in genuine warmness. It made him look appealing and the ladies who saw this transformation groaned in frustration that they weren't the ones being bestowed with a true Kyoya Ootori authentic one in a million prince charming gaze and kiss of a lifetime.

He gazed at me, "Happy birthday, Haruhi." He kissed my hand, "I didn't have the courage to tell you then of my feelings because I thought…" He looked away suddenly and sighed, "I thought you loved Tamaki. But, Tamaki told me that you both thought of each other as nothing more than brother and sister." He continued, "I really would like for us to be more then just friends…"

I never thought that he had feelings for me. I'd always thought he'd viewed me as an insignificant debt accumulator. I wished that he would look past beyond my plain Jane outlook. But, that laconic smile, and mocking shine in his eyes would always put me back on my feet that such dreams were not meant for commoners like me. So, I kept my true feelings hidden from everyone's view.

Alas, Tamaki-senpai knew of my feelings for him. Sometimes, the oddball Tamaki-senpai could be as perceptive over things like this might be because I could never see it clearly myself. I melted at his soft smile and enquired, "What made you do it?"

Glancing at Tamaki (who had magically appeared) and was seen whisking his wife, Éclair from her chair on to the dance floor and they began dancing the Waltz. Then, looking back at me, "You," while pointing at the happily dancing couple, "and them."


End file.
